5th November
Events Coronation Street history *1924 - Len Fairclough is born. *1962 - After a year away Jed Stone returns to the Street selling a job lot of washbasins. *1973 - At a community bonfire night supervised by Alan Howard one of Ken Barlow's pupils, Mark Hillkirk, is badly injured when a spark lands in a box of fireworks and sets them off. *1979 - Mavis Riley becomes the proud owner of a budgie after RSPCA man Harry Scott rescues the trapped bird from her chimney breast. She names it after him. *1993 - Several days after frightening the Platt children by shouting at them on Hallowe'en, Percy Sugden tries to make it up to them by baking parkin and taking it round to their bonfire night, only to find that they are burning an effigy of him on the fire. *1997 - Billy Williams's funeral takes place. Fiona Middleton and Alan McKenna have their hen and stag nights and an appalled Steve McDonald finds out that his father Jim has slept with Fiona. *2000 - Molly Hardcastle becomes the new practice nurse at the Medical Centre. *2001 - Jimmy Sykes pushes a lit firework through the letterbox into Underworld, interrupting Janice Battersby and Dennis Stringer who are having a passionate moment on the floor. *2003 - A vengeful Lucy Barlow engineers a final split between Peter and Shelley Unwin by duping him into believing that she wants a new life with him in Spain, getting him to tell Shelley and then revealing that she wants nothing to do with him herself. *2004 - Maya Sharma is arrested for setting up the newly-married Dev and Sunita Alahan on false charges of bigamy and illegal immigration. *2008 - Rosie Webster is freed from kidnapper John Stape's clutches and reunited with her family. *2010 - Kevin Webster finds out that he is the father of Jack Dobbs and confronts Molly Dobbs, with whom he was having an affair at the time of conception. Jack Duckworth overhears their conversation. *2012 - The Rovers wins the Lancashire Leisure "Pub of the Year" competition, but the award is withdrawn when it is discovered that Gloria Price forged comments for the comments box and the award is given to the Weatherfield Arms instead. Gloria leaves Weatherfield for the time being. Deirdre Barlow finds out that Wendy Papadopoulos's claim that Ken made a pass at her are untrue and makes up with her husband. *2014 - Tracy Barlow betrays Rob Donovan to the police and he is arrested for the murder of Tina McIntyre. *2018 - Kate Connor and Rana Nazir each accept the other's proposal of marriage. Real world *1930 - Derek Bennett, Coronation Street's first director, is born. *1999 - First appearance of Candice Stowe. *2000 - First appearance of Molly Hardcastle. Episodes Episodes were broadcast on 5th November on the following years: *1960s - 1962, 1969 *1970s - 1973, 1975, 1979 *1980s - 1980, 1984, 1986 *1990s - 1990, 1993, 1997, 1999 *2000s - 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007 (I) (II), 2008, 2009 *2010s - 2010 (I) (II), 2012 (I) (II), 2014, 2015, 2018 (I) (II) 4th November Dates November 6th November November 05